sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Przycisk
|Wystąpienie = ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) |Inne media = Archie Comics |Użycie = Aktywacja mechanizmów, otwieranie przejść |Opis przedmiotu = Obiekt w postaci włącznika lub kulki na podstawce }} – jeden z powszechnych elementów rozgrywki serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Służy on do otwierania przejść, aktywowania różnych mechanizmów czy zmiany zachowania jakiegoś przedmiotu w pobliżu. Przyciski mają różne kolory i kształty, zależnie od gry lub poziomu. Opis Przyciski zadebiutowały wraz z pierwszą grą, Sonic the Hedgehog. W klasycznych grach, przyciski miały formę włączników na podstawkach, których wygląd zmieniał się w zależności od poziomu czy otoczenia. Przyciski aktywowane były poprzez wskoczenie lub wejście od góry na część włącznika. Z reguły, wystarczyło jednokrotne dotknięcie guzika, aby jego działanie stało się widoczne i pozwoliło graczowi na dalszą rozgrywkę. Wraz z rozwojem serii, przyciski przybrały inne formy. Część gier, począwszy od Sonic Adventure, używa przycisków kulkowych. Gracz nie musi już na nie wskakiwać, a jedynie ich dotknąć. Kulka odchyli się w zależności od prędkości i kierunku gracza i zaświeci, ujawniając działanie. Inne gry używają klasycznej formy włącznika, lecz są bardziej płaskie i często nie wymagają od gracza wskoczenia na nie. Pojawia się również czwarty rodzaj przycisku, dostępny wyłącznie w Sonic Heroes. W odróżnieniu od innych, przycisk ten jest na ścianach i wymaga wepchnięcia go, aby ujawnić funkcję. Zastosowanie przycisków jest różne. Najczęstszymi są: otwieranie drzwi stojących na drodze, aktywowanie różnorakich mechanizmów (np. wysuwane platformy, zmiana kierunku obrotu koła), zmiana działania platform. W nowszych grach, przyciski mogą również generować ścieżki pierścieni dla postaci używających Light Speed Dash, wysuwać rakiety, itp. Chociaż przeważnie wystarczy raz nacisnąć przycisk, nie zawsze tak jest. W grze Sonic the Hedgehog, w poziomie Marble Zone, przycisk musiał zostać przygnieciony przez znajdujący się obok klocek. W Sonic Heroes, przyciski często znajdują się w bliskiej odległości od siebie i muszą być aktywowane przez wszystkich członków drużyny, aby ujawnić ich działanie. Odmiany Włącznik światła thumb|230pxWłączniki światła to elementy rozgrywki z gier Sonic 3 & Knuckles oraz Sonic Lost World. W Sonic 3 & Knuckles, znajdują się wyłącznie w 2 akcie Sandopolis Zone. Ich zastosowaniem jest rozjaśnianie wnętrza piramidy oraz odstraszanie Hyudoro. W Sonic Lost World używane są w Silent Forest do rozjaśniania poziomu. W ciemnościach, Sonic nie może atakować przeciwników. Przycisk detonujący małpę Przyciski detonujące małpę pojawiają się wyłącznie w grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. Używane są na polach przygody i służą one do niszczenia uwięzionych w klatkach Kiki celem otwierania przejść. Przycisk zmiany grawitacji thumb|230px|Przycisk zmiany grawitacji w [[Crazy Gadget]] Przycisk zmiany grawitacji pojawia się po raz pierwszy w grze Sonic & Knuckles na poziomie Death Egg Zone. Od tego czasu używany jest sporadycznie w poziomach o tematyce kosmosu. Klepsydra Klepsydry, choć nie są przyciskami, mają takie same funkcje. Pojawiają się w Sonic Adventure 2 oraz Sonic Unleashed. Użycie klepsydry polega na jej odwróceniu, a uruchamiany mechanizm działa dopóki cały piasek nie przesypie się do drugiej części. Przycisk zatrzymania czasu Przyciski zatrzymania czasu pojawiają się wyłącznie w finałowym poziomie Sonic Adventure 2 – Cannon's Core. Służą one do chwilowego zatrzymania upływu czasu, aby umożliwić wykonanie określonych czynności, które normalnie byłyby niemożliwe. Tarcza z przyciskiem Tarcze z przyciskami są specjalnymi odmianami przycisków, pojawiają się włącznie w Sonic Heroes. Poza standardową funkcją, dają również power-upy w zależności od celności oraz odległości. Dźwignia Dźwignie pojawiają się razem z normalnymi przyciskami w Sonic Unleashed. Ciekawostki * Początkowo w Sonic the Hedgehog 2, przyciski w Oil Ocean Zone miały aktywować małe kulki podobne do kuli z Green Hill Zone. Zrezygnowano jednak z tego elementu. en:Switch Kategoria:Elementy rozgrywki